Attemps have been made to provide devices that address the problem of bathing bedridden patients. For some time inflatable tubs have been provided such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,326. However, in addition to the inflatable tub, other portable apparatus, that allows the tub to be conveniently used without the need to identify water supplies, air supplies and other accessories needed to use the tub is desirable. Another device which attempts to portablize the inflatable tub and its associated apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,302. Although this arrangement has realized some success a totally self contained device is desirable.